1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and particularly to a display device having leader lines in a leader region in the surroundings of a display region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display panels, such as a liquid crystal display and an organic electro luminescence (EL) display device, are widely used. In particular, the organic EL display device is of the self luminescent type, and thus has advantages such as not requiring backlighting, having a wide viewing angle, making it easy to reduce the thickness and power consumption of the display device, and having a high response speed. The organic EL display device is therefore attracting attention as a display to replace the liquid crystal display device.
A common organic EL display device has a structure in which a plurality of organic EL elements are arranged in matrix in a display region on a substrate and opposing substrates are disposed above and below the plurality of organic EL elements. Each of the organic EL elements has a panel structure in which a lower electrode, an organic material layer including a luminescent layer, and an upper electrode are laminated in this order.
Further, to supply a display signal and drive electric power to the plurality of organic EL elements arranged in matrix, a wiring group is disposed in the display region on the substrate. Wires of the wiring group are led out to a wiring leader region provided outside the display region, to thereby form leader lines.
Meanwhile, a material forming the organic EL elements is in general highly active and unstable, and easily reacts with moisture or oxygen in the air. If moisture or oxygen permeates a luminescent area inside the panel, therefore, characteristics of the organic EL elements deteriorate, causing a reduction in the life of the display.
In the organic EL display panel, therefore, it is necessary to seal the organic EL elements from the outside air.
As a sealing technique therefor, it is common to form a sealing film or the like to cover the plurality of organic EL elements. Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-86667, a technique is also known which superimposes a sealing film and a sealing insulating substrate upon each other on a display region formed with a plurality of organic EL elements, and seals the space between the insulating substrate and a glass substrate with a sealing agent in a leader region in the surroundings of the display region.